Naruto:Legend of the Armor Ninja
by granasaber master
Summary: Naruto stumbles on five armors of legend in the forest of death watch as uses them make a legend of his own.
1. Donning the Armor

**Naruto:Legend of the Armor Ninja**

**Chapter 1**

**Donning The Armor**

An:Here is another one of my preferred fic for writing a crossover, this one is a fusion of a Naruto and the Ronin warriors show. Now before we get into things this is not a true crossover, I am just taking a few parts of the Ronin warriors universe and tweaking them to fit into the Narutoverse. This story is partially inspired by the Fanfiction Armor of the Ninja Mage written by DragonMasterFlex, but enough of that remember that the graduation age is 16 and now on with the story.

" Normal talking."

'Normal thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon talking."**

**'Demon/Boss summon thought.'**

"Jutsu."

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Ronin warriors.

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

The scream cut through the forest fallowed by a crash and hoarse roar that reverberated off the trees.

Coming to the scene we find a massive bear that stands at least 10 feet tall covered by coarse brown fur chasing a human male wearing of all colors orange. The boy that the bear was chasing looked to be around 15 to 16 years of age that had an above average build, the teen stood at average height of 5'7. the boy's hair was a spiky mess of blond that was short, his eye's were two pools of cerulean blue but his most unusual feature was three marks on each cheek that resembled whiskers. The blond wears a orange jumpsuit with black shoulders patches on his feet are a pair of blue sandals, this person is Naruto Uzumaki the Kyubi Jinchuriki and the most hated person in the village tho that Anko lady comes a close second.

Until recently he didn't understand why people hated him but he found out a few days ago the reason, they hated him for holding the Kyubi. He had found out that the held the fox when Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the Forbidden scroll and nearly killing Iruka-sensei, tho he had gotten him back by a mass ass whooping by Kage Bunshin(Shadow clones) and he was till in the intensive care unit in full body cast, and had developed a severe fear of the color orange.

Ah well enough on that now you are probably wondering why he is running from a bear in the woods well that is not his fault... well not entirely his fault. The reason for his being here is that he was dared to by a classmate Kiba Inuzuka, he wasn't going to it but Kiba had started to goading him so he let his pride and gut override his brains apparently that happened pretty often.

So went into the training ground 44 thinking how dangerous could a forest be, well the answer came about 5 minutes later when the bear saw him apparently it was very dangerous. And this where found our young hero screaming his head off and running for his life.

As the teen dodged a swipe from the bear he couldn't help but think ' Man if I survive this I am going to kill Kiba!', Naruto had been running from the pissed animal for the last ten minutes he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold on.

Naruto had been lucky so far with only getting a few scratches but that luck had just run out, the bear arm blurred forward striking Naruto in the shoulder with the back of it's paw sending him flying.

While in flight Naruto actually felt his shoulder pop out of it's socket, the blonds flight ended over ten feet away from the bear. As soon as he hit the ground the forest floor under him glowed a pale blue for a split second before it vanished beneath him.

"AAAHH!"

Screamed Naruto as he fell down the hole until a few seconds later he impacted the floor right on his separated shoulder popping right back into place. "ARGH!" and it fucking hurt, the container of the Kyubi rolled on to his back clutching his right shoulder.

After a couple of minutes Naruto stood up wincing at the fading bruises and cuts thankful for his fast healing, the teen looked around the place where he was.

What he saw shocked him to say the least, he was standing in the center of a cave but this was no ordinary cave. The teen noticed that the walls were smooth meaning that the cave was not natural but man made, the next thing Naruto saw was as soon he stood up several torches light up around for what he saw next amazed him.

Sitting around the circular room against the walls were five armors, each one was seated on a simple throne made of stone sculpted out of the rock around it. Each armor was different from the other in design and color but they shared a look much like the armor worn by the samurai of Tetsu no kuni.

Above each of the armors was a kanji along with another on the throne itself,

The Red armor had the kanji for Rekka(Wildfire) above it and one for Jin(Rightness) on the front.

The Green had kanji for Korin(Halo) and Chi(Wisdom).

The light Blue had Suiko(Torrent) and Shin(Virtue).

The darker Blue had Tenku(Heavens) and Inochi(Life).

The Brown had Kongou(Hardrock) and Gi(Justice).

Naruto was amazed about the condition of the armor were in it was as if they were just made and polished, even Naruto with his near non existent knowledge of armor could tell that the ones surrounding him were master works.

While Naruto had broken off looking at the armors to search for an exit he missed each of the armors eye's lighting up white, he went on oblivious to this until the armors themselves started to glow.

Spinning around Naruto looked at the incandescent armors started to walk backwards into the wall with his back pressed up against it. The armors glow increased until the five suits broke into thousands of small balls of light that flew right Naruto, the Uzumaki only had time to throw up his right forearm in defense. As soon as the lights touch the boy's arm his sleeve disintegrates up past his elbow in brief flash all the light vanish.

Naruto blinks rapidly to clear his vision hen he felt tingle running down his arm, when the teen looked at his arm he nearly yelled out when he saw them. On his arm running down on top of his forearm were five of the kanji that were above the stone seats.

Sighing Naruto shook his head at all weird stuff that happens to him, as the blond teen grumbled his ears perked up at the sound of stone being scraped against stone. Turning towards the sound Naruto saw part of one the walls starting to open up revealing a set of stone stairs leading upward.

Deciding to go with the flow for now the young blond started up the stairs, when he reached the top of the stairs he see's what looks like a trap door.

Opening the door a bit of sun light stream in, popping his head of the he finds himself in a clearing in what he thinks is the same forest as before. Closing the hidden door Naruto attempts to get his bearings straight but before he can do that the blue eyed boy hears a low growl.

" It's not a hungry animal, it's not a hungry animal." Naruto repeats his mantra under his breath.

Turning around Naruto realizes he is right it is not a hungry animal oh no, it's two, a few feet behind is an adult pair of black panthers that are looking at him like he looks at ramen.

Not moving he puts his hands up in a warding gesture " Nice kitties you wouldn't eat me now would you?" Said the blond with nervous tone all he got in answer was snarl " Then again maybe you would.".

With that Naruto took the old stand by ' Run like hell.' plan, with that he tore ass out of there wondering what Kami he had pissed off to deserve this.

In his haste to flee Naruto never noticed the approaching hill until it was too late, so he went head first down the hill tumbling with the panthers taking up the rear.

When he reached the bottom of the hill he flipped on to his back, just as he did that the male panther had just leaped off the hill and was mid way to Naruto.

'Am I going to die.' thought Naruto.

Before the big cat could complete it's jump a shadow nearly three times larger then the panther slammed into the feline sending it flying into a tree at the edge of the clearing.

While the panther was shaking off the blow Naruto looked at what tackled the panther, the blur turned out to be a large white tiger with black stripes. The cat easily stood over 47 inches at his shoulder, it's tail flicked back and forth in agitation. The feline was large but Naruto could tell that massive animal was still a juvenile of it's species and that it was only going to get bigger.

The tiger gazed at the two smaller felines before he let loose a roar "ROOAH!" the challenge nearly shook the surrounding area, the black furred cats lowered their heads and skulked away from the clearing.

The white tiger turned towards the blond Ninja, Naruto closed his eyes hoping that he wasn't on the menu. The next thing that Naruto knew he felt a rough and warm object on his face, he opened his eye's to see the tiger licking him.

" Hey quit it … come on … stop it tickles." says Naruto while laughing pushing the cat away.

Once the cat stops but is still only a good six inches from him " Your not a mean tiger are you?" in response the tiger shakes it's head.

Raising his eyebrow at this Naruto asks " You can understand me can't you?" this time he gets a nod.

Looking surprised that he found an animal out side a Inuzuka dog that can understand a person he reaches up and starts scratching him behind his ears "Your smart guy huh." as soon as he does this the tiger starts to make a deep rumbling purr.

Getting up Naruto brushes the dirt off his pants looking at the canopy up above " Lets see it's around 2'o clock in the afternoon that means that way is west." he points towards the area where the sun was moving " Then that means that way is east which is shortest way out of here.".

He looks at the tiger " Thanks for the help buddy!" as he starts to walk away but something pushes into him nearly knocking the teen over, Naruto looks to see the tiger had butted his head into his side.

The striped feline looked up at him with an amber gaze that held far more intelligence then a normal tiger would have.

Putting his arms behind his head Naruto stared at the animal " You wanna come with me don't yea?" the tiger nodded giving him the kitten look. Naruto smirked but decided to put on show " Weeell I always did want a pet so I guess that's a yes huh." before he could react the white and black striped tiger jumped up on him with his paws on his shoulders licking the whiskered teen.

" Hehe stop hehe okay stop." unfortunately the two lost their balance with the tiger falling forward on to him.

After getting the 300+pound tiger off him Naruto thought of something " Humm guess if your coming with me that means you will have to have a name huh?".

Rubbing his chin Naruto looked deep in thought until he opened one eye and said " How about Shiro?" the feline shook his head.

"Byakua?" another no.

"Tora?" instead of a shake he got a deadpanned stare " Right too literal."

" Errr oh I know your white and you have inner fire so how about Byakuen(White Blaze)?" the tiger looked thoughtful about the name until he finally gave a nod.

"Alright then Byakuen lets get out here before something tries to eat me again.".

20 minutes later the two had finally gotten out of the forest without any further trouble.

Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head with Byakuen at his side, before they could move more then 20 feet from the forest's edge the two heard a slight creak from behind them.

Spinning around with Naruto falling into a rough Taijutsu form while Byakuen bared his teeth. Standing on a tree branch at the training ground was ANBU wearing the Kuma(Bear) mask.

Immediately dropping his stance Naruto tried to make himself as small as possible " Guess this means were gonna go to Jiji's?" all he got was stare form the masked Shinobi.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk grumbling about the amount of paper work that had piled up on his desk until his intercom had buzzed.

"Sir there is an ANBU here to see you should I send him in?" asked his secretary.

Pushing the button on the machine to respond " What is it about?".

" The Uzumaki sir." as her curt reply in an annoyed tone.

" Let them in then.".

The door opened up to show the ANBU Kuma and right next him was Naruto in a ripped and torn jump suit with a large white tiger sitting on it's haunches next to him.

" Now Jiji there is a good explanation for this and it isn't my fault." that caused Sarutobi to groan when ever Naruto used that line it meant trouble, he wished he hadn't stopped drinking right about now.

Several minutes later Naruto with Byakuen and the Hokage were sitting down at the Old man's desk, the reason that this had taken minutes was because a Chunin had come an screamed like a little girl at sight of the tiger.

Sarutobi drew deeply from his lit pipe hoping that the tobacco would bring him at least measure of calm " Okay Naruto can you please explain why one of the ANBU caught you exiting the forest of death with your -" waving his hand towards Byakuen trying to find the right word " Friend.".

Smiling Naruto spoke in upbeat tone trying to put a positive spin it as possible " Well it all started earlier today Jiji when I ran into Kiba, one thing lead to another we started ragging on each other then Kiba gets the bright idea to dare me to go into this training ground 44. I kinda let my pride get to me since he started egging me on, but not to good idea in hindsight cause I almost got eaten twice. The first time was by freaking bear which I lost then two panthers which Byakuen kicked their asses." to accentuate this statement Naruto punched the air with the large cat nodding sagely about his part.

The third Fire Shadow resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk " Naruto that was one the most" sputtered the monkey summoner until his brain picked up a fact " Naruto you said that there was a bear chasing you how did you get away?" the elder man knew the bears that lived in the forest were persistent and wouldn't give up easily.

That stopped Naruto's rant on stupid panthers "Eh oh that well he just chased me a bit and on a lucky shot he clipped me knocking me in to a hole but that's where it got really weird, down in the hole was a cave with five different colored samurai armors." he then held up his right forearm, Hiruzen looked at limb which held five different colored tattoos for the prime elements " When I was trying to find a way out of there the freakin things started glowing then they broke up into million little lights and when I could see again the armors were gone and I had the tattoos on my arm." Naruto said as he recounted his adventure in the cave.

As Naruto continued his story raised his eye brow at the mention of the armors, there was something about the armors that tugged at the back of his mind. Shaking his head to cast aside those thoughts until later the elderly Hokage looked at the two in front of him, at the boy who had become like a grandson to him. Part of him wanted to hate the boy for what happened to his wife but just couldn't do that the boy was innocent, and the fact if he did Biwako would mostly likely smack him up side the head from beyond the grave for being an idiot.

Sighing Sarutobi went on to the second problem " We can deal with that later Naruto first we have to decide what to do about your friend." Said the older man while looking at the large white tiger.

"Eh? What are yea saying Jiji?" asked Naruto sounding confused.

" Hm well it might not be a good idea to have a dangerous animal such as him around." stated the elder man.

At that Naruto jumped out of the chair nearly knocking it over as he stood to defend his new found friend " Dangerous Jiji! He saved me plus he's my friend and he can help out on missions, he's also he really smart probably smarter then any old Inuzuka dog." ranted the blond " So can he stay please Jiji?" said Naruto as he gave him the puppy dog eye's along with the tiger giving the kitty eye's.

While trying not look them in the eye as he thought about it, Byakuen didn't seem too dangerous and he did seem to have a higher level of intelligence than a normal animal.

Finally relenting Sarutobi said " Fine he can stay." he was cut off from the rest of his speech by the two celebrating " But there are a few things that have to be settled first." Sarutobi said getting their attention.

" First is that you are still in trouble for sneaking into the forest of death and so is Kiba so we will have to go and speak with him and his mother." this caused Naruto gulp.

" Next is that Byakuen must be checked out by a veterinarian to see if he is healthy or has a sickness luckily we can do both while at the Inuzuka compound." his tone chipper as he saw the two partners slouch in defeat.

20 minutes later the the trio arrived at the Inuzuka compound, the compound isn't any thing really special with several house's of differing size and a large kennel of to one side. Standing outside of the house in the center was woman in her mid-30's that stood around 5'4 with messy brown hair, like all Inuzuka she had twin red fang-like markings under her eyes along with slit pupil's. She was wearing a standard Jonin out fit with flack jacket that showed off her toned body, this is Tsume Inuzuka the clan head of the Inuzuka, to her right was a large black and white wolf-dog that was missing his left ear while wearing an eye patch over his right eye this is Kuromaru the Ninken partner to Tsume.

" Hello Hokage-sama the message you sent said that you had something to discuss that my son had a hand in?" said the Jonin kunochi as she gave a hard look at the person standing on her left who seemed to very nervous.

This person was none other than Kiba Inuzuka the son of Tsume and the closest person that Naruto had to a friend. Like his mother Kiba had red clan marking on his face and wild brown hair, he wears a pair of black pants with black sandal's, on his upper body he had gray undershirt with a black leather long sleeved jacket. Kiba stands three inches taller than his mother at the height as Naruto's 5'7. Next to Kiba is his Ninken Akamaru who is white with brown ears the dog is large standing at the shoulder was 40 inches.

As the adults talked Kiba and his partner slid their way over to Naruto and the big tiger that was with, seeing that the brown haired boy shrugged at this didn't matter. When he was next to Naruto he whispered to the blond " What the hell Naruto why the fuck did ya have to go and squeal on me for?".

Returning the whisper but with a harsher tone " I didn't squeal I got caught on the way out and no way in hell am I going to take the whole blame for this plus I owe you an asskicking!" said Naruto as the two's head drew closer to talk unnoticed.

" What for?"

"Because I almost got _eaten _twice cause that stupid dare."

As the two boys were talking they didn't notice a person walk up behind them until said reached up grabbed the sides of the their heads only to slam them together hard enough to make an audible sound.

*Bamm*

"Fucker!"

"Son of a bitch!"

Both teens spun around to face the person who did that and give them piece of their minds only to stop in their tracks, behind them was Tsume who looked pissed beyond belief.

"You morons!"

*Wham*

Tsume punched both of them right on the bumps made from her slamming their heads together " Do either of you have any idea what could have happened!" yelled the irate matriarch of the Inuzuka.

Not receiving an answer Tsume went on " Kiba! If he had gotten hurt or worse you could have been brought up on charges for endangering or killing a fellow Konoha Shinobi which would have meant you being thrown in jail and having your Shinobi license being pulled!" as he was being berated by his mother Kiba just couldn't look her in the eye's, he knew she was right and didn't even want to think about that he could have cause his friends death.

After sufficiently chastising her son the furious women rounded on the blond " And you, you could have been crippled or killed just because of some pride is that worth it!" like Kiba Naruto was unable to meet her eye's, while staring at his feet Naruto wondered why she cared if he lived or died not many did.

When she was about to continue Tsume felt a hand on her shoulder, looking over at the Hokage shaking his head " I think that's enough Tsume-san why don't you let me talk with them while you take this time to calm down." even tho she grumbled about the Kunochi knew that it was a good idea to calm since being angry wouldn't help anybody.

Turning back the two newly graduated teens the Hokage adopted a serious face " Now that you know how badly this could have gone I believe it's time for your punishment." the two swallowed audibly at this knowing how creative the man could be in his punishments " Normally I would have you both do 15 D-rank missions with out pay but that is unfair to Naruto since that would now negate his income so instead you both will be for the next two weeks be serving as the personal assistants to Anko Mitarashi on your off hours." the old man let a vicious grin appear on his face.

Both boys felt a chill run up their spines at the name while Naruto could swear he had heard that name some where before.

30 minutes later

Hana Inuzuka reflected on the odd events that had happened over the last half hour, she had been working in the veterinary clinic like a normal day until the door had opened around mid afternoon to reveal her mother the Hokage in his robes and one other person. The Hokage had asked her to examine a newly acquired animal of the young man that had entered with him, to her surprise it a large white tiger.

Hana was quite unlike the rest of her clan even her mother and brother, where the other members had wild hair she had straight hair that was normally drawn up into a ponytail. She also had a calmer personality then most clan members, the 19 year old vet stretched out over the back of her chair which had her beige medic coat on it. She was wearing a pair of tight black pants along with blue sandals and a black tee-shirt that showed off her toned and developed body as she looked over the results of the tests for the tiger Byakuen.

Standing up Hana headed to the waiting room that the owner of the animal was in.

Walking up to him she tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around, Hana would have to admit the younger teen was some what cute tho it would help if he wasn't wearing a torn up orange jumpsuit. Getting serious the vet spoke " Your Naruto the owner of Byakuen right?" the answer that she got was unexpected.

" Well kinda I don't think I own him or something like that he's just my partner but yeah I brought him in is he okay." he didn't want his buddy to be sick.

That made her raise an eyebrow that statement sounded like it would come from someone from her clan rather then a teenager but nothing less "He's fine from what I the tests can tell he's perfectly healthy but we did find something odd.".

"What is it.".

She flipped a page on the clip board " Don't worry it isn't anything bad but it does explain his abnormal intelligence.".

Naruto quirked an eye brow " Yeah I did notice he is pretty smart wait he is a special breed of tiger?" asked the blond thinking that might be the reason.

Hana just shook her head " Not exactly the reason for his increased intelligence is that at least two generations ago Byakuen's family had mated with a summon.".

Naruto blinked at this as he tried to wrap his head around that " A summon like the one of the Sannin's?"asked a confused teen.

Nodding at this Hana went on " Yeah sorta it's not common but it will happen from time to time, in this case a tiger summon mated with a normal tiger to create this. Sometimes the summon will remain in this world just long enough for it happen, the result is like Byakuen the offspring and the descendants of said offspring will normally be bigger, tougher, stronger, smarter and have the ability to use chakra. But don't worry this doesn't have negative affect on the animal." explained the older girl.

Letting a sigh escape from him Naruto was glad that his new friend was fine, after getting Byakuen updated on his shots the two new partners were on their way back to Naruto's apartment.

" Ah come that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Naruto as they walked back to his home, he could almost hear the tiger's grumbling.

While the two friends walked down the street they were given a wide berth as my looked at the massive feline walking with the resident outcast, as the two were heading towards his place Naruto was talking to the large cat about his home.

" Well buddy I think you'll like the place it might not very big or fancy but it's home." Byakuen listened to his friend attentively.

About a block and a half away from his home Naruto picked up the scent of smoke and burning wood coming from the directions of his building, taking off at top speed with Byakuen fallowing him. When Naruto turned the last corner to his apartment only see a sight that crushed him.

There was his apartment building, his home for the last eight years, it held all his possessions, many memories both good and bad. The building was now the middle of a raging inferno, he could see no even attempting to put it out.

Naruto closed his eyes let out a harsh whisper " God Damn it!"

End chapter one

An:Ah a cliff hanger how you must hate me, but enough of that tell me if you like this fic or hate in a review.

Now I have here another Challenge for my readers.

Rurouni Kenshin x Shaman King.

Challenge:What if instead of Ameadamaru as Yoh's spirit he finds a certain swordsman with a reverse blade.

Rules:

1:Yoh Must have Kenshi as his spirit.

2:You can have other people from Kenshin's time show up as spirits such as having Sano become Ryu's spirit.

3:You must have Yoh learn Hiten mitsurugi ryu with out having Kenshin in spirit union.

4: On pairings it can either be Anna or June but then again you can chose somebody else on to strict on that.

For those that wish to take those challenge contact me through my profile, there are this and other challenges my profile. Well bye for now.


	2. Rising From the Ashes

**Naruto:Legend of the Armor Ninja**

**Chapter 2**

**Rising From the Ashes**

"Normal speech."

'Normal thoughts.'

"**Demon/Boss summon speech."**

**'Demon/Boss summon thoughts.'**

"Jutsu!"

Disclaimer:I do not own any copyrighted material that appears in this Fanfiction.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the bench outside of the Hokage's office next to him was his friend Byakuen a large white tiger, today had been a blur for the teenage blond. First he had been dared by Kiba to go into training ground 44 which unbeknownst to him was also called the forest of death and for good reason, in there Naruto had almost been eaten twice found these strange armors and met Byakuen. That had been the good part …. well at least meeting the tiger had been good, but it was on his way home that had him sitting here looking at the floor.

Someone had lit his apartment building on fire and by the time he had arrived it was an raging inferno, Jiji and a squad of ANBU shown up a few minutes later just in time to see the building collapse into it's self. The only things that he had left was the clothes on his back but in their condition they wouldn't last much longer and the head band that he received from Iruka-Sensei.

While it wasn't much the apartment and the contents was his, the photos he could get copies from Iruka,Teuchi and Jiji so that wasn't a big loss. What was are his clothes equipment and money, because the banks wouldn't let him open up an account he had to keep his money at home so it went up in flames with everything else.

So he had no money no place to stay and no way to replace his possessions, sighing again Naruto felt something warm rub up against him. Turning to see Byakuen trying to comfort his friend, Naruto started scratching between the tigers ears thinking 'At least I am not alone.' as he waited for the Hokage to finish the meeting.

_Inside the Hokage's Office_

The gathered Jonin could tell that one Hiruzen Sarutobi was not happy, they could tell it from the way he was puffing on his pipe like a smoke stack to his chewing on the stem.

Yes the Kami no Shinobi was not a happy man someone no less than half an hour ago had burned down the residence of Naruto, the boy had lost all his worldly possessions only keeping the nearly destroyed clothes on his back and his head band. What was worse all signs pointed to arson, meaning that someone had wanted to kill or harm him.

But no one had tried to stop it and there was no clues to who had set the fire making the case a dead end. This left him with another problem of where Naruto could stay, that apartment was the only place the teen could afford and he had no one else to stay with. The Sandaime would have been happy to allow Naruto to stay with him but that would have the old harpies that were his former team mates crying favoritism, he had to find a place for him to stay in the mean time since his more permanent solution would take time.

Pushing that off to the side he had to see to this meeting to decide which graduating Gennins would be assigned to a team together.

The elderly man gazed at the assembled Jonin wondering what the new generation of Shinobi would be like, shaking his head to clear his thoughts Sarutobi put his mind on the task.

Clearing his throat to gain the attention of the chatting Shinobi the Sandaime began speaking "Now that your all here we can start, the teams have been decided for this years graduating class your requests were considered. This a list of all the Gennin teams for this year." said the man as the paper was passed out to the Jonin some of them had smiles on their faces as they read who their team were.

This went on for a few minutes until one of the Jonin spoke up "Hokage-sama if I may be so bold to why the Uzumaki is on this list under team 7 did he not fail?" the person who spoke was man of above average height wearing a black bandanna covering his hair along with small pair of black sunglasses, his outfit was standard black Jonin uniform.

Hiruzen sighed at Ebisu's question the man was a fine Jonin but he could be a bit pompous and he was one of the people that didn't particularly like Naruto.

The person that answered Ebisu question was a tall man with dull sliver hair that almost stuck straight up "It's not surprising that you don't know Ebisu you were out on a mission when it happened, an academy teacher Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. Naruto stopped him from taking it by using a A-rank jutsu that he learned in a few hours, as a reward he was made a Gennin of Konoha pretty impressive huh?" said the sliver haired man as he turned a page in his book.

Ebisu's eyes widened behind his glasses but only for moment as he recomposed himself "Of course Kakashi it is." said the embarrassed man as he stuttered.

Deciding that Ebisu had enough the Hokage came to his rescue " Good now that it's cleared up those that have teams are to show up at the academy in five days at 11'0 clock and be on time." when Sarutobi said this is gaze was boring into Kakashi who had his nose buried in his book "For now your dismissed.".

As the Jonin were leaving the Sandaime noticed the person who he wanted to speak with "Ah Anko I was hoping to speak to you." stopping the woman before she left.

The woman in question turned around to face him, she was person of average height standing only at 5'4 with purple hair up in a short spiky ponytail. She wears a tan trench coat with a mesh body suit and a orange miniskirt that shows off her fit and lean body. On her shins are gray shin guards, around her neck hung a snake fang on thick cord her head band was on her forehead.

Anko stopped right in front of the Hokage's desk saluting him "You wished to speak with me Hokage-sama." asked Anko in a respectful tone that sounded odd coming from her.

"Anko you can drop formalities." Anko was never one for the formalities unless she had to.

"Okay old man what do yea need?" asked the special Jonin in her normal playful tone.

Shaking his head at the way the Jonin addressed him being one of the two people to in Konoha that called him that and meant it as a form of endearment "I do need to inform you of one thing and ask a favor of you.".

Raising an eye brow if the Hokage was asking for a favor then it didn't involve Shinobi affairs since he could just order her then "Well I'll hear the first one then I'll think about the second one." to be fair she did the owe the old man a lot when he took her back in the ranks when Oro-teme tossed her aside, most other Kage would have killed her on sight for even associating with a traitor like him so she'd probably end up doing the favor.

"The first is that a person not cleared to enter training ground 44 was seen going into the forest today."

"Huh so where the body bag?" asked the interrogator with dark humor.

"Luckily they were able to survive and were caught leaving the forest by a passing ANBU, apparently it was a newly graduated Gennin who had sneaked into the forest on a dare from one of his former classmates. I have already decided their punishment and it involves you." this got her attention how could anything involving her be considered punishment? "It was decided that the two will be your personal assistants for two weeks.".

"Really?" asked Anko her eyes got big and sparkly as she though of all the things she could have the two do "So who are the lucky minio- I mean personal assistants of mine."

Giving the woman a deadpanned look he went "They are Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hana's little bro and the blond gaki oh yeah this will be fun." her mind running rampant with the things that she would have the two do to amuse her.

Cutting the purple haired woman off at the pass so to speak Sarutobi brought out a sheet of paper handing it to her "Before you even think about it Anko I have here a rules of what you are allowed to order the two to do you are to follow these rules is that understood?" his voice serious as he looked at his top interrogator.

Anko read the rules seeing that about a quarter of her ideas were shot down flat by a these rules, some of them she could understand like not being able to interfere with their duties as Gennin of Konoha if they passed the true test and not letting them into classified stuff.

"Yes I understand Hokage-sama, you also wanted to ask me a favor right?" wondering what the man would possibly want.

The elder man nodded seriously "Yes a little under an hour ago the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki was burned to the ground luckily Naruto was not in the building while this happened."

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Anko, she knew about the brat not being well liked right up there with her actually.

"Ah yes that I was wondering if you would be able put Naruto up at your place until he is able find another place to live, since you are one of the few that I trust and would not hate him so will you do it?" his voice hopeful as he didn't have too many other options.

Anko's eyes narrowed to slits in thought all she had to do was put up with the kid for a little while and the fact that brat was hers to order around for the next two weeks so not really having any objections to it "Eh why the hell the not." she said shrugging her shoulders.

A smile broke out on the weathered features of the Sandaime "Good Anko he's right out side we'd best go tell him." with that the two Shinobi headed to the door.

_Several minutes later._

Naruto was walking down the street next to Anko with Byakuen following behind them a little ways, it had been pretty funny to see the purple haired woman's reaction to Byakuen since she had come through the window to Hokages office she hadn't seen him before. After calming down the irate woman and assuring her that the large tiger was harmless the Hokage explained the situation to teen about where he was staying, he had also given the teen a bit of money from his apartment's insurance to replace his equipment and clothes.

When the old man had introduced Anko to the blond now that he had a face to go with the name had utterly freaked out, this had made Anko very happy since this meant her reputation preceded her and if half the stuff was true that he had heard about her Naruto feared for his life.

The trio was on the way to a Shinobi outfitter to purchase new clothes for the blond along with replacing his ninja tools. He had taken up Anko's advice of where to go since he wasn't very welcome in most stores.

As they walked down the street Naruto couldn't help but feel the stares on him and the group, he noticed these stares weren't just on him but also on Anko and nervous looks at Byakuen since it wasn't everyday one sees a massive tiger walking down the street.

When the two Shinobi and tiger reached the weapon shop Naruto immediately went in search of something orange to wear but was stopped by Anko.

"No way in hell brat." said Anko as she put her hands on her hips and gave the young man the 'look'.

"What why not?" wined Naruto as he held up a bright orange shirt with an equally blinding pair of pants "And your wearing some too." not allowing his gaze to travel down to the mentioned article of clothing.

Seeing the brat was smart enough not look down at her mini skirt or at least had enough survival instincts not to "True brat but this is dark orange not 'holy shit I'm right here' orange and I am badass enough to handle any attention it gets me plus I look good in it." giving her rear a shake to emphasize her point.

Damn he couldn't argue with the fact that mini skirt did just that he was teenager dammit "Fine but you had better not make me dress like an emo.".

"Right, so stay away from where the Uchiha shops." apparently she had the same view of the last Uchiha.

_Several clothes changes later._

The blond had to admit that his new outfit was both functional and made him look good, Naruto was now wearing something that actually looked like it belonged on Shinobi. His shoes were a pair of black combat boots with steel toes, his pants are a black pair much like the ANBU wear with burnt orange tape around his ankles. On his torso is long sleeved shirt that looks to be variation of the chunin uniform it is in what the owner called 'Uzumaki red, under his shirt is top of fishnet armor that can block mostly small blades. Over the shirt is black flak jacket vest much like the Chunin wear but without the neck guard and has a red swirl mark on the back, on his fore arms and shins are red guards much like Anko's own, his look is completed by a pair of fingerless gloves backed by metal also in red.

"Wow I can actually look directly at you with being blinded." came the snark response from the Jonin to his side.

Giving the woman a deadpanned stare "Smart ass.".

"Yep and a fine ass to if I don't say so myself." quipped Anko making Naruto blush oh the fun she'll have with embarrassing the brat.

After paying for the several copies of the clothes and his new equipment Naruto had used up more then half his money as the two outcasts walked out of the store Anko had to ask the question.

"So brat you know how to cook?"

"Not without poisoning us both with it."

"Great."

_Scene break._

Since neither of them could cook worth a damn they were forced to eat out, Anko had wanted to get Dango but her favorite restaurant for them was all the way on the other side of the village it was decided that they would go to the closer and in Naruto's opinion better Ichiraku Ramen.

As soon as Naruto stepped through the entrance of the ramen stand he was nearly knocked on his ass by worried Ayame who began hugging the teen hard enough that his face was turning blue. Apparently the girl and her father Teuchi had heard about his home getting burned down but they hadn't heard anything about him which caused them to worry, he of course assured them that he was fine and he hadn't been in the building at the time.

The two had met Byakuen tho for the first couple of minutes the chefs were tense about the white tiger until they found out he was totally tame, while he and Anko were waiting for the ramen to cook he told his story of meeting the feline. This gained Naruto a soapy frying pan to the cranium for his stupidity and Byakuen a large pork bone for saving him from getting eaten.

Upon hearing that Naruto would be staying with Anko, Ayame had become very suspicious of the Kunochi who dressed very provocatively and was giving the woman the stink eye. Teuchi was wondering if it was time to give his unofficial nephew 'the talk', Naruto wasn't sure why but he had just gotten a massive shiver down his spine.

After saying good bye to the two chefs the two humans and feline began heading where Anko lived, since the place was so far away they had to roof hop to get there before night fall. Naruto did began to wonder where this place was since it had been about 10 minutes since they left the village and started to head towards the training grounds.

The blond's unasked question was unanswered when the group stopped in front of chain link fence that surrounded a massive forest, immediately recognizing the area as the forest of death Naruto's reaction was expected.

"What the hell are we doing out here? Are you planning on killing me and hiding the bod-"his slightly hysterical rant was cut short by Anko slapping him in the back of the head.

"Brat if I wanted to kill you then you wouldn't be asking me that right now, the reason we're out here is because I live in the tower at the center of the forest." said the purple haired woman matter of factly.

"Um I hate to say this but there is no way I am going back in there today since I almost got eaten TWICE when I was in there." his stance firm because there was no way in hell he was going through the forest that almost gotten him killed.

Rolling her eyes Anko started to talk in a nonsense tone "Look brat even if I had to knock you out and drag you bare ass naked through there I would but lucky for you we don't have to going through the forest takes too long. We're going in the access tunnel."

"Access tunnel?"

"Yeah it was built for when people didn't want to go through the forest to get to the tower for maintenance or something like that." explained the Jonin as she dragged Naruto over to a boulder.

When she reached the large rock Anko placed her hand on it and begun to channel chakra into it, the instant she did that a large and complex seal in black ink spread over it. After a few seconds the seal disappeared and a quite rumbling sound filled the air as the rock split down the middle separating to reveal a set of stone stairs.

"Only those that are keyed into the seal can u this up." said Anko.

Naruto followed Anko down the stairs with torches lit as they approached, when they reached the bottom Naruto saw what looked to be a mine cart with a two handle pump to propel it.

"Start pumping brat." said a grinning Anko.

_Scene break_

"You are no fun." pouted Anko as they traveled down the tunnel on the cart.

"I agree you cheating bastard."

"Yeah boss your just lazy."

"Shut the hell up and work faster!" ordered Naruto to his two clones that were manning the pumps "Just remember your replaceable and I don't consider this cheating this is just thinking outside the box." Naruto grinned as he lay against Byakuen who took up most of the cart with Anko sitting next to him.

The clones grousing continued until they reached to end of the tunnel with Naruto dispelling the two irate copies, grabbing his things as he and his animal partner followed the Special Jonin up to the tower.

They had to pass through a small portion of tower until they got to the living area, the lounge like area wasn't fancy but was still pretty nice. It was spacious with comfortable couches and chairs around the room, it was separated from the kitchen by bar along with at least six doors that looked like they led to bedrooms.

"Pick a room just not the one with my name on it." shouted Anko as she walked into the kitchen.

Doing just that Naruto picked the room right next to Anko's which just had a closet, a bed and dresser, taking his few possessions which were mainly clothes and weapons he placed them on the dresser then headed back out to the lounge.

Once there he found Anko sitting on a couch with her feet resting on a table in front of her, Anko had removed her trench coat, shoes and head band. The only thing keeping her decency was her mesh top, tho it wasn't much, wearing a grin that he saw in the mirror before pulled a prank.

"Alright brat since you'll be staying here for the foreseeable future I'm gonna lay down some ground rules, you already know that you and the chuckle head Inuzuka are going to be my personal servants for the next two weeks that includes here but don't worry I am a fair master." her smile said the exact opposite.

" The rules are simple so listen up because I won't be repeating myself, number 1is that you peek on me I make sure you remain a virgin for life got it?" Naruto gulped but nodded at that "Good number two you are to leave any and all dango alone if you eat any of mine I will kick your ass, and final rule is you are not to go into my room for any reason other then if I ask you to I will hang you outside this tower naked and covered in honey for the animals, you got all that brat?"

"Yeah yeah I piss you off I'm a dead man." stated Naruto.

"Good now that's done I got your first assignment." said Anko who stretched her arms above her head which did interesting things to the already tight mesh "I've had rough day I think I could use a rub down." her tone sly and sexy at the same time.

"Your an evil, evil woman you know that." said the blushing Naruto.

"Ah you know me so well! Hahaha."

_Later that night._

After Naruto had finished giving Anko he massage, he was still blushing about that, he had gone to bed tired from his hectic day. He was only dressed in a pair of frog boxers that were orange black with a cover only up to his waist.

Byukuen was at the foot of his bed also asleep curled up in a ball letting a soft growl out every once in a while smacking around panthers in his dreams.

Unnoticed by both sleeping occupants in the room was the door opening a crack to reveal eye that had twinkle of mischief in it directed at the person on the bed.

_At the Hokage tower._

Hiruzen Sarutobi yawned as he finished the last of the infernal paper work that he knew there would be more tomorrow, standing up as his back cracked from sitting at the desk too long he walked over to the book case on the far wall pulling a rather large tome from it.

Taking the book back his desk one could see that the book was bound in leather that was cracked and worn from age or use, on the cover was a depiction of man with in shadow with spiky hair dressed in robes with a necklace of magnatama. The most unusual feature was the figures eye which looked to be in ripple pattern around the pupil, the title just above the picture was _Compilation of the Tales of the Rikudo Sennin_.

This was an extremely rare book probably the last of it's kind, it was the gathering of the stories of the man who was supposed to have discovered the power of chakra and starting the age of Shinobi. The old man began to flip through the book as if looking for something, around half way through the book he stopped seeming to have found what he was looking for.

On the page was what looked like a picture of an armor that the Samurai from iron country would but it looked far different from the cookie cutter models they wore the armor was more unique looking, as he turned the pages of the book he saw nine more armors with each looking different from the others. At the beginning of the of drawings the title of the chapter was displayed.

"The Legend of the Nine Armors." read the Hokage as he seemed to consider something that he encountered today "Could Naruto have possibly found them?" this would require further study to prove.

_Back with Naruto._

The owner of the eye turned out to be Anko who was tip toeing through the blond's room dressed in only her mesh body suit, making sure not disturb the tiger who was sleeping only a few feet away.

'This is going to be so good!' excitingly thought Anko as she sneaked up a foot away form the sleeping blond, the blond teen was too much fun for her to tease so she was about to pull a prank on him. The prank involved her sneaking into his bed dressed like this so when the brat woke up he would either freak out or he would pass out from a nose bleed.

Sadly for Anko she had under estimated two things, one the teen being a light sleeper and the other was his instincts. In his sleep Naruto sensed some that shouldn't be in his room and reacted with out thought.

The blond shot up to kneeling position drawing his right hand back as if holding a weapon when a dim flash came from said hand and he struck.

Luckily Anko wasn't a Jonin for nothing upon the movement from the teen she drew a kunai that she had hidden on her, as to where I'll leave that up to your imagination, blocking what ever the brat had and not moment too soon.

When the two attacks met a horrible screeching noise filled the air that sounded like metal in metal, when Anko was able to see what had impacted her kunai her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at the sight. Cutting half way through the thickest part of her kunai was a katana, the Katana was of masterful craftsmanship even to Anko's untrained eye. It was simple yet beautiful at the same time, it wasn't like a sword one would see hanging on the wall of rich man's house but hanging at a Samurai general's side in battle and where the hell had the kid gotten it.

"Huh Anko what the heck are you doing here and why the hell am I holding a sword?" asked Naruto who was still half a sleep and just as confused as Anko was.

Chapter 2 end.

An:Yes I have finally finished the second chapter of this story, I know this took me a while to write I can only write when inspired and that is touch and go which is why I don't have any solid update schedule. This chapter you have seen the tip of the ice burg of something that Naruto gained from the armor and there is more coming.

Two quick things, the first being pairings which I am happy to take suggestions on the pairings since I have no clue about them, the only thing I ask is that you DON'T ask me for Sakura or Ino I don't like that pairing. The other is that no Hinata I know you fanboys are pissed but I don't think I can do a good NarutoxHinata, but other then that is free game.

The other thing is that I have a poll up on my profile for if I should post a new story from the ones I have a first chapter ready to go so vote or be thrown into pit of yaoi fangirls! So until next time good bye.


	3. The Legend Revealed

**Naruto:Legend of the Armor Ninja**

**Chapter 3**

**The Legend Revealed.**

An:Welcome to chapter 3 of Naruto:Legend of the Armor Ninja, I surprided my self by up dating this fast on one of my main stories. But your not here to listen to my rambling on that your here for a story which we will get to right after a short announcement.

I have recently put up poll in my profile that will decide if I should post a new story, all choices have chapter ones set and done so all you have to do is VOTE!

So with that out of the way on with the story!

"Normal talking."

'Normal thought.'

"**Demon/Boss summon speech."**

**'Demon/Boss summon thought.'**

"Jutsu!"

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Ronin Warriors.

After calming down from the incident where if he had been any faster he might of injured Anko, at moment he was sitting out in the lounge of living quarters of the tower dressed in a pair of pants without a shirt. The mysterious katana that had appeared in his hands when he reacted to Anko's presence was laying across his lap, looking down at the simple but still impressive sword Naruto was amazed by the craftsmanship of the blade.

It was only a little over two feet long with a slight curve of the blade, the blade itself was of a metal that looked to be steel but wasn't. It had an oval guard that was colored yellow, the hilt was wrapped in a blue cloth that he also couldn't identify. All in all it looked to be sword that should be in the hands of legendary Samurai rather then his own.

Anko was also sitting in the room deep in thought in a chair opposite of the blond, she was dressed in a loose shirt and pants. She realized that trying to sneak up on the brat in his sleep wasn't one of her greatest ideas yet, she should have thought about how the kid would react if woken up but she had gotten overconfident. The blond had reacted like she would have if someone had gotten near while she was asleep, attack first ask question if they lived, but the real puzzler was the sword that appeared in his hands all she had seen was a small flash of light in hands next thing she knew was that he was swinging a sword at her.

She then looked down at the kunai in her hands that the sword had cut half way through, things like that were possible with the swordsman having either enough power or skill to do so but the kid didn't have either of them. Tho she did have to admit that the brat did have a lot of raw unrefined potential, she had seen it when had swung at her it was like he had a instinctual grasp of how to use the weapon. Who knows maybe she would introduce to one of the few hardcore swordsman left in Konoha since the guy had been looking for apprentice.

Anko looked back to the blond and the tiger who was sitting next to him as he examined his sword, she wasn't sure what happened to cause this but her suspicions were that it was connected to the armors he found in the forest. She would have to talk with the Hokage about that but it would have to wait until a decent hour since it was about three in the morning.

"Alright brat why don't we hit the sack and we can figure this out with the Hokage later." declared Anko as she headed for her own room.

"Right that sounds pretty down good right about now, come on buddy lets go get some shut eye." said Naruto as he let out a yawn with Byauken following right behind him.

Going into the room Naruto put the katana on the dresser next to his other equipment before going to bed, it wasn't long before both Naruto and Byakuen fell asleep so it went unnoticed when the katana vanished in a barely noticeable flash of light.

_Scene break_

It was mid morning as the trio walked down the main street of Konoha on their way to the Hokage's tower, they still got the cold or hateful looks that were directed towards Naruto or Anko and the nervous one at Byakuen.

It had nearly sent Naruto into a curse fest when he found the sword gone, he had torn up the room looking for it. He finally decided that since the thing appeared mysteriously that it went away the same way.

When they had arrived at office of the Hokage the three were told to wait outside by a rather rude receptionist, it wasn't until around 20 or so minutes later that Anko having lost what little patience she had forced her way past the woman.

"Outta my bitch!"growled Anko as she pushed the secretary back into her chair after the woman had attempted to stop her then preceded to kick the door to the Hokage's door open.

When the doors opened Naruto had expected to see the old man in the middle of a important meeting or doing paper work the suckers way, but instead he was sitting there behind his desk reading an orange book with large blush and a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto face palms at catching the 'God of Shinobi' being a pervert "Seriously is every other guy in this village but me a pervert?" Naruto asks to the heavens hoping for an answer.

_Scene break_

After calming the two angered women down down and reprimanding the secretary for not allowing us in, we were sitting on the other side of the desk in a pair of chairs looking at the Hokage who had hidden his perverted book, mostly likely, in his robes sat with his hands steepled in front of him.

"So Anko what do I owe to this pleasure?" asked the Hokage in a grand fatherly way.

"Well Old man something really weird happened last night." Anko's eyes gained a sharp look that seemed to fit the normally playful woman.

This put the aged warrior on guard immediately "What do you mean by weird Anko?" his voice had gone from the man whom had treated me like his own blood to the Shinobi that survived the great Shinobi wars an put fear into his enemies hearts by the mention of his name.

"Last night I was er … having a little fun by sneaking into the brat's room to surprise him." the purple haired woman was attempting to mitigate her role in the situation " So just as I was about surprise him he wakes up and attacks me because he's still half asleep, the thing is that something happened when he was attacking a small flash of light went off in his hand and the next thing he was holding a katana that did this to the kunai I block with." said Anko as she took out said kunai.

The Sarutobi patriarch's eyebrows shot up as he gazed at the kunai Anko produced, from what he could be it was of high quality materials and of good make but had almost been sliced in half by what ever blade had struck it. Sarutobi had met a few warriors over his lifetime that could cut steel with a weapon with out the aid of chakra enhancement and he knew that Naruto didn't posses the skill to do so, so that left whatever blade did this must have been of far greater make then the mundane kunai which tied into his theory of what Naruto had encountered.

"Where is this katana that you spoke of Anko?" the weapon was needed to prove his theory about the armors that Naruto spoke of.

"Er that's the thing Jiji it kinda disappeared during the night I mean I looked all over for it but just vanished." said a confused Naruto as he scratched the back of his head with small smile.

Leaning back into his chair Hiruzen pondered on this problem until an idea hit him "Naruto I want to try something first stand up." giving his adopted grandfather a confused look but did as asked anyway " No I want you to close your eyes and bring up a mental image of the sword you had last night can you do that for me?"

"Okay." closing his eyes like he was instructed Naruto began to bring up a picture of the sword he had used the night before, which he did but instead of just one of the weapon his mental picture had a second blade that looked the exactly the same as the first right next to it.

Unnoticed by Naruto on his right forearm the black colored kanji for Rekka(wildfire) seemed to pulse for a second before it stopped, what happened next surprised the room's occupants, a weak red light appeared over the teen's shoulder as if a light bulb just puttered out. Over the young teen's right shoulder now hung a pair of katana in black leather sheaths that were attached to a black strap that went over his chest, the katana were parallel to each other with being slanted so that the hilts stuck over his right shoulder.

Opening his eyes Naruto blinked several times as if to make sure of what he was seeing is real, he then gripped the pair of sword hilts drawing them in smooth motion that made the elderly man raise an eyebrow that it. Normally one would have to practice even the simple act of drawing the sword many times before the person could do it that effortlessly which spoke of the young Uzumaki's potential with the weapon if he could handle them like that the first time he wielded them.

Naruto stepped back from the other people in the room and started to examine the weapons in his hands as if testing their balance "Uhh Jiji did you know this would happen?" said Naruto as he gave the older man a questioning look.

"I wasn't entirely certain it would happen Naruto but it was a well educated guess that this would occur." explained the Hokage looking satisfied getting an answer to his question.

"Really how so?" asked Anko who was looking quite confused.

After a moment of thought the Hokage assumed what his students called his lecturing pose with right hand extended with only his index finger out "After hearing about the armors that you said that you encountered yesterday in the forest it reminded me of a story I had once heard, so last night decided to look it up." the third Hokage then took out a old looking book with a odd looking picture on the front.

He turned to marked page which had a picture of an armor but without color "Naruto are these the armors that you saw yesterday in that cave?" as he turned the page to show more familiar armors along with a weapon next each picture.

"Yeah it's them alright but they were a different color when I saw yesterday." looking at the armors on the pages until he flipped the page to an armor he had never seen before "Well just the first five anyway I don't think I saw the other four." he looked closely at the last four armors that seemed to be far more menacing then the others.

Hiruzen nodded since that was what he suspected Naruto found "These armors in the book and the ones that you found are connected to a legend that is very important to the history of the nations, tell me Naruto what do you know of the Rikudo Sennin?".

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Naruto was unsure of the answer "I think he was the one to first to discover chakra and pretty much started the Shinobi way.".

"That's correct Naruto but that wasn't all he did either through out his life he created many legends some of which sadly have been lost to time, one of these legends is called The Legend of the Nine Armors. It was said the Sage fought and defeated a Warlord called Talpa whom possessed an evil power which he used to try and conquer the world at the time, upon his victory the Sage banished Talpa's soul to another dimension. Doing so left Talpa's armor behind along with part of his dark power in it, being unable to destroy the armor the Sage instead created nine from it, to keep the armors pure he infused five of them with the power of the prime elements of fire, wind, water, earth and lightning. With the last four he used the power of seasons of summer, spring, fall and winter to empower them, to keep the armors uncorrupted by user he instilled a guiding virtue into the armor. It is said that while the Sage held great power like a god he was still mortal and being so he was unable to purge the evil energy entirely from the last four armors."

"It is believed that the Sage sealed the armors away so that their great power could not be used for evil only to be found by the one meant to wield them. The four armors that still held a part of Talps's energy were called the Warlord armors while the ones that embodied the elements are the Ronin armors, I believe you have found and been chosen by the Ronin armors." with the story and explanation out of the way Sarutobi leaned back to see how Naruto reacted to his theory.

Naruto stood there unmoving expect for the slow opening and closing of his mouth without sound coming out, he was in shock because it wasn't everyday that you found out that you were possibly chosen by part of the Sage of the Six paths legend to wield the powers of legend.

Anko wasn't much better off then Naruto excepting this but she was far better at hiding the shock.

Naruto finally found his voice once again "You think I've got those armors, why the hell would they chose me?" Naruto didn't think himself so great, the armors were so powerful why not chose a great Samurai from Iron instead of a no name Gennin.

Giving Naruto a reassuring smile knowing the boy's thoughts from the look on his face "Because Naruto you were meant to find them and held their guiding virtue." the boy had bit of confidence issue that he hid with his loud personality.

Still not totally certain of that fact Naruto just brushed it off for later "So Jiji do you know how to use the armors?" asked Naruto just knowing that the man would have an answer since he was the wisest person Naruto knew.

"Not a clue." shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders.

Naruto face faulted at the answer "Huh?"

Smiling at the teen's reaction Sarutobi continued talking "Now Naruto you can't just expect that I would have an answer to all your questions, you just have to work for this one yourself huh.".

"Fine." said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest dejectedly "But there had better be some good news to come of this."

Injecting herself into the conversation Anko spoke up "Well Old man I that's all you gotta say we've got pressing matters to take care of!" said the purple haired woman as she grabbed Naruto arm starting to drag him towards the door.

"Um what kinda of pressing matters?" inquired Naruto feeling decidedly nervous about the smirk on the woman's face.

"Oh you'll see as soon as we pick up my other minion."

_Scene break_

"Cowardly son of a bitch!"

"Yellow bellied feline!"

These were a few of the comments from the two teenage Shinobi about their animal partners, both boys were weighted down with many bags from various stores as they followed four women. The two animals having split as soon as they saw the looks in the four Kunochi's eyes leaving Naruto and kiba to play mule for their shopping trip, Anko had even told Naruto that wasn't allowed to use the Kage bubshin jutsu to foist the bags on the clones.

The four women on the shopping trip were of course Anko along with her friends Kurenai Yuuhi, Yugao Uzuki, and Kiba's older sister Hana, all four of the ladies were wearing causal clothes that made Naruto have to kick Kiba's shin to make him stop staring, well at least he didn't ogle his sister.

Standing away from the four women as they shopped Naruto and kiba were having a conversation.

"Damn it Naruto did you have to kick me so hard, I'm gonna have bruises tomorrow!" grouses as he shakes his abused shin trying to lessen the pain.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to." said the blond sharply "If you could stop blatantly staring at their asses, I consider you something of a friend Kiba so the gruesome murder that would happen before my eyes would scar me for life." he was healthy teenage male and interested in the opposite sex, but that didn't mean he was horn dog like Kiba that thought with his little head more often then not.

"Yeah well I as long as I don't get caught it doesn't matter." said a grinning Kiba "And don't act like you weren't looking at Hana's ass I saw it.".

"Oh and I'm supposed to act like she's not hot, cause it looks like she got all the good looks and you just came out fugly." the talk was quickly becoming a pissing match which was normal for teenage males no matter who they are.

"Oh yeah!" growled Kiba.

"Yeah bacon bits!" Naruto fire.

Luckily all they all the two could do while weighted down by the bags they were holding was hurl insults at each other and glare.

_With the girls during the boy's conversation._

"Wonder what those two are talking about?" asked Hana as she looked to where the two teens were talking in hushed whispers lo enough so that even her enhanced hearing couldn't pick it up.

"Isn't obvious Hana their talking about us." her answer came from a grinning Anko.

"Really Anko and how did you come to that conclusion?" asked a skeptical Kurenai.

"That's easy Nai-chan their boys and right the age where their hormones do all the thinking for them." Anko's tone was teasing.

Rolling her eyes Kurenai snorted at her friends thoughts "Oh come on Anko you really don't think that.".

"No Kurenai I think Anko's got something." spoke up Yugao " Well at least partly, I thought I saw Kiba staring at Anko's rear until he was kicked in the shin by Naruto." she trailed off as she watched the two teens trade insults with each other.

_Scene break._

"Whew I thought it never end." groaned Naruto as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, it had taken two hour and half hours for the four kunochi to call it quits on the shopping.

So here he was standing outside the tower in the forest of death, Anko had told him that the animal would come near the tower, where he was finally going to get some training done.

Standing by his side was Byakuen who had finally shown back up after he had finished carrying the bags.

Before he left the Hokage's office Jiji had told him that if he could summon the twin katana there was a possibility that he could do so with the rest of the weapons that went with the armors.

The old man had shown him pictures of what the weapons looked like, so he began to picture one of the weapons in his minds eye.

Just like before one of the kanji tattoo's pulsed heralding a small flash of light from his hands, when Naruto opened his eyes he saw like last time was holding a weapon but it wasn't the twin katana from before. The weapon in his hands was a one sided sword that was close to his height, the blade was gleaming sliver that was master work in smithing. Closer to the base of the blade was an odd looking hook on the front with a handle on the back, the guard was four pointed shuriken made of a metal that looked like bronze. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in blue with the pommel seemed to be a kunai point.

Swinging the Nodaichi around in testing he found it to be the same kind of quality as the twin Katana, dismissing the blade with a thought he noticed that when he did so it broke down into small bits of light that flowed into one of the kanji on his arm, specifically the kanji for Korin(Halo).

Raising an eyebrow at something he would have to find out about later, since he knew how to summon the weapons now it was easy to do so. As he summoned each one he could tell that each of them were made by a legendary smith, the weapons he summoned were -

The first weapon he summoned after the sword was an Tetsubo(Iron bo staff) made of dark gray metal that was at least five feet tall, on the top end of the bo staff was naginata blade while at the other end was pair of small blades that stuck out near the end of the staff.

The next weapon he summoned was metal bow that he heard was called a hankyu colored a dull gold, the weapon seemed to be collapsible allowing him to attach the long range weapon to the quiver when he wasn't using it. He had discovered something strange about the quiver when had tried to fire an arrow at a nearby tree, the arrow had exploded on contact with the tree but what had surprise was when he looked back to the quiver he saw that the thing was full, another thing that he would have to investigate later.

The last weapon he called for was spear of black steel had a very interesting head, the head seemed to be a trident but with the center blade having the ability to retract allowing the two outer blades to act as a man catcher. The other odd thing about the weapon was another was summoned with it, the weapon in question was tanto blade strapped over his right shoulder which was probably for when getting in close and the spear would be more of hindrance.

All the weapons were of masterful make and having any weapon nut jumping in joy being able to own them, which brought Naruto to one of the biggest problems at the moment was he knew next shit about using the weapons. The only weapons he knew how to use were shuriken and kunai that all academy students were taught, but beyond that they either had to learn from their team Sensei or learn on their own.

Standing in the middle of the clearing deep in thought about what to do next, since Konoha wasn't famous for it's weapon users he had no idea what to do. One of his options was to go find a person to teach him how to wield the weapons but considering his status he was likely to be refused, the other option was to go to a weapon store and buy scroll on how to use the weapon, that was also a bust since most of the civilian run stores would throw him out and the one Anko had taken him didn't sell the things he was looking for.

He was so deep in thought that the blond didn't notice a person sneaking up on him until a pair of slender arms looped around his neck and pair of large soft objects pressed against his back, he resisted the urge to scream like a little girl.

Jumping away from the person Naruto spun around summoning the twin Katana, with one in hand and the other on his back, brandishing it towards who ever sneaked up on him. Standing where had stood not moment ago was Anko who was looking quite pleased with herself going by her grin.

"Anko what the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack." said Naruto as he lowered his sword waiting for his heart to stop beating like a jack hammer.

"Hehe your lucky it was me brat and not someone dangerous." how she kept a start face saying that while twirling a kunai was beyond him.

"Right." said the teen with sarcasm "So what do you want, I mean you had reason for sneaking up on me.".

She cocked her head to side as a sign of curiosity " I was just wondering what your doing out here.".

"Training." was Naruto's curt reply.

"Right." Anko rolled her eye as she said that " So sitting out here scowling at nothing is considered training now, wow must be the new Uchiha method.".

Naruto's right eye twitched at being compared the brooder "No I was just thinking about training in my new weapons but I don't know where to start with them." giving a shrug before sighing.

"Well then why don't I teach you." said Anko as she strutted closer giving Naruto a grin that had a tint of mischievousness in it.

Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto asked "You know how to use the weapons?" Naruto was honestly surprised about that since most Shinobi didn't bother learning about weapons past shuriken and kunai.

"Er sort of my former Sensei." wow now that was some venom on that last word "Made sure I could at least use the basics of most weapons which I am willing to teach you and you only have to do is one thing for me.".

"And that is?" instantly suspicious of the purple haired woman in front of me.

"You have to call me Anko-sama for a month."

"You could just order me to do that you know."

"True." said Anko who had a sly grin on her face "But then after two weeks you can disregard all my orders but this will be your word to me.".

Okay Uzumaki it's decision time, you can either keep your pride what little you have and say no or you can swallow that pride and learn how to use the awesome weapons you have.

'It's kinda pathetic how easy it is to bribe me.' "Fine Anko-sama." wow that word actually causes me physical pain.

"Great brat lets get going." said Anko as she grinned evilly.

_Scene break._

Okay it was official Anko was insane and her training was just as nuts as the creator, the first thing she had Naruto do was run around the tower 20 times. Okay not so hard for someone of Naruto's stamina right well that was until she added 50 pounds to each limb and 75 to his body, for incentive he was chased by a couple of her snake summons.

The next exercises were doing sets of push ups, sit up, and various other exercises to build his strength so he could use the weapon, he was also wearing the weights for these too.

Her next training exercise was for him to go through basic sword kata's with a bokken with the weights, she did forget to mention that she put a seal on the bokken that made the wooden sword weigh 40 pounds and going through the katas 200 times. He was only using the single sword so he could familiarize himself with the weapon before he tried to wield two of them.

He only had to go through the workout three times so by the time he dragged himself up to bed the moon had risen high in the sky.

Laying on the bed groaning slightly at the pain in his muscles that he knew would disappear by morning thanks to his healing factor, as he drifted off to sleep Naruto thought 'At least it can't get any worse.', the blond should have known not to tempt a man named Murphy.

Chapter 3 end.


End file.
